The Wanderer
by ParradoxUniverse
Summary: Follow the path of a teenage wizard as he experiences the wonders of the world and all the dark secrets it holds... Rated T cause of minor cussing and violence (this is kinda a self insert, takes place before Fairy Tail (Erza as guild master) rescues Markarov from Zeref in the manga) This is my first FT fic so feedback is needed!
1. The Boy

**Hi there!**

 **My first fic for Fairy Tail... I am so not ready for this!**

 **Oh well!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _My son was able to read at only ten months, write at twelve months and speak three languages at sixteen months._

 _I loved him with all my heart, he taught me that humans are not less than us, he taught me that magic is more than just destruction and he taught me that everything has good in it; even when it is not initially evident…_

 _In return for these priceless lessons, I taught him everything there is too know about magic, books upon books, tomes upon tomes; each one cataloging a different branch of magic. Each one containing thousands of different spells…_

 _Each one he mastered…_

 _Until one day he came for me, the dragon of destruction sought me and my partner out, we fled; but I left my son on Earthland, armed with his tomes I knew he would be safe._

 _I needed him to be safe, or else the world would fall._

 _And everything my brother and I had worked for would have been for naught…_

 **Chapter One**

 _ **Dairy Entry One:**_

Met a group of people today, they were weird though…

There was this blonde girl, she was nice and really pretty, kinda made me fell weird in my stomach though. They others were very annoying and quite loud as well; there was a guy with an eyepatch which made him look even angrier than he acted. There was a guy who was pretty good at nature magic and stuff like that, I gave him a copy of my tome of earth to keep (I'm sure that won't bite me in the ass later) and then there was this shortish blonde guy who kept yelling about some sort of jade or mystical item.

I traveled with them for a few days before parting ways, I left them with some magic lessons and they gave me some food.

They were nice; I hope to see them again!

 _ **Dairy Entry Twelve:**_

People are just the worst sometimes!

I was trying to have a relaxing bath in a natural hot spring when a group of bandits come and take my satchel!

It had my diary and everything in it… even my last photo of dad.

So I killed them!

They were such whiners as well, wouldn't stop screaming so I had to take their tongues out one by one before I could have some fun with them.

I fell sick as I write this, in the act of killing I fell a dark sense of pleasure, watching them squirm beneath me as I tear them apart without any effort, yet after; I fell ill.

It's like another me comes to the front whenever I fight…

 _ **Diary Entry Fifty Six**_

Turns out that blonde girl was called Mavis…

Nice name!

I saw her again and she wasn't in the best of conditions, said she had some sort of curse that made everything around her die.

Didn't do much to me so I think she might have been overreacting a little…

We talked a lot about magic, I was able to make her smile a few times which (once again) made my tummy flip…

I should really get that checked out…

Apparently she made a guild called fairy tail (do fairies even have tails?) but left when she realized that she killed someone close to her by accident.

I always wanted to be in a magic guild so I asked if I could be part of her's, she said yes and gave me a guild mark on my inner left wrist.

I wish dad was here...

I told her about me and my dad, she didn't seem surprised much which was a pleasant change since most people run away in fright when they find out the truth about me.

I gave her the power to call on me in times of need, I don't know if she'll need it but you never know!

 _ **Diary Entry Fifty Seven**_

Mavis died today…

I don't know how I know but I can just fell her absence in the world.

It's a shame really, she had incredible potential!

I guess everyone's time comes sooner or later…

 _ **Diary Entry Seventy Three**_

I stopped by Fairy Tail today, I saw one eyed dude again which was nice…

Nature guy and yelling man were there along with a midget little version of yelling man who was apparently called Markarov or something equally ridiculous.

I gave them a few more magic lessons before teaching little Marky how to grow big since that was his dream (he's a short pint even by my standards!)

After that I showed them my wrist mark and eye patch took me to see the body of Mavis which he had preserved within a giant Lacrima beneath the guild hall.

I tried to use some ancient magic to revive her but none of my spells had any effect, even my forbidden sacred art techniques were completely useless.

Eye patch told me that he would keep trying and to come by again and something else about always having a home here but I kinda zoned out after the first part so I can't be sure what he actually said.

 _ **Dairy Entry Three Hundred Five**_

I watched the grand magic games today; it was awesome to see fairy tail back in action after vanishing for seven years…

Note to self: find out exactly what happened there.

That Flare girl was a real dirty fighter, the whole team of raven tail was off to me though.

That Celestial spirit girl's spell should have totally wiped Flare out yet it did nothing but fizzle…

Defiantly some foul play at work here…

On the bright side, Mavis has returned as a ghost and is looking… exactly the same for some reason?

Oh well!

The fight between the four dragon slayers was a little bit underwhelming but then I remember that they are not actually up to the level of their foster parents.

Natsu's sacred art technique was interesting though, very powerful and quite dangerous, I'm surprised the whole stadium is still standing.

Weisslogia and Skiadrum sure trained their boys well, just not as well as Igneel and Metalicana… hehe

Dad would be laughing in his scales if he could see this!

 **Diary Entry Four Hundred Eleven**

It was weird seeing a dragon die…

Igneel was always awesome, he taught me a thing or two about fire magic so I know he's no pushover, yet he goes and gets himself torn apart by some spider sounding dragon thing.

It was really sad but I made contact with his soul through the Milky Way spell Grandeeney taught me and he made me promise to protect fairy tail from anything that might try to harm it.

I said I would…

Can I though?

 _ **Diary Entry: Four Hundred Twenty**_

Today I met a girl…

Her name is Dimaria Yesta.

 _ **Diary Entry: Four Hundred Twenty Three**_

Black Magic was never a big interest to me but now that I've met the Black Wizard Zeref I'm rather interested in it.

Dimaria was kind enough to introduce me to him after I overpowered her in a one on one magic battle.

I was just wondering around the forest when she attacked from above, she might as well have been moving like a snail…

Apparently she's a Spriggan working for Zeref alongside some other really powerful mages, I was curious about this Zeref fellow and that's how we met.

He reminded me a bit of Mavis; he is intelligent, kind, polite and has immense potential for magic.

He introduced me to the other 'Spriggans'…

August reminds me of Weisslogia, he's kind and slow yet his power is amazingly high.

Ajeel is funny; he likes to make jokes and is really fun to be around.

Jacob Lessio reminds me of when my dad used to tell super corny jokes, they're just so lame!

Brandish is kinda snooty but still nice once you get to know her.

I was surprised to see one of the ten wizard saints so far from home but I'm not one to question motives in life, but good gravy is Serena vain!

Bradman is very quiet, he and I had quite the talk about death magic; he's very well versed on the subject as well… He got his nickname for a reason I suppose!

I don't know much about Neinhart yet since he didn't say anything, I only got his name and then he left…

Invel is quite the chess player, not quite as good as me but still far better than eye patch ever was!

Wahl is a real wild card, crazy one moment and absolutely brilliant the next!

And then there's Dimaria…

She makes my stomach flip like Mavis did, I thought that was gone but I guess not!

Zeref offered me the chance to become a Spriggan, I thought about declining but then I remembered something dad told me before he left…

" _When the time comes to embrace your destiny, you will know"_

I still dunno when that's meant to happen but I might as well start embracing things when they appear.

Dimaria, Jacob, Brandish, August, Wahl, Serena and even Invel were happy about it…

So I guess there's that!

 **Diary Entry: Four Hundred Twenty Seven**

Being a Spriggan rocks!

It's not really different from normal life, but there are some awesome perks…

Like being able to get a good night's sleep on a really comfortable bed for once.

All I have to do is go out on the occasional job with one of the other Spriggans, it usually involves persuading a guild to join Zerefs nation but sometimes we might have to fight monsters, just depends on the job really…

I gotta say though; Dimaria is pretty strong, she can cut things apart faster than I can blink, well; when I'm not using my magic to enhance my vision that is…

Ajeel sometimes goes overboard and hurts innocents but he gets the job done.

August is the best to do jobs with since he likes to talk about magic with me, I let him read over my tomes on our journeys, it makes me smile when he finds a spell he doesn't know and then asks me to teach him it…

 **Diary Entry: Four Hundred Thirty**

I don't know why but Zeref has to leave the castle…

As Spriggans, we don't ask where he's off too but he asks to see me before he leaves.

He asked about the mark on my wrist, I told him an old friend gave it to me. I haven't been back to fairy tail in a while, I might while he's gone though.

He seemed to be thinking something over before asking if he could tell me who gave me the mark.

I told him it was the founder of fairy tail: Mavis Vermillion.

He seemed surprised and asked what I knew of her, I told him about how she was encased beneath the guild in a Lacrima which fairy tail now call fairy heart, it's like infinite magic.

He seemed very pleased about something and then told me I could have a few weeks off, I would be informed when it was time to return.

I think I might return to fairy tail and see how it's all going…

I wonder why Zeref was so interest in Fairy Heart though.

 **Magnolia**

The doors to the guild hall opened wide, streams of light dashed in, blinding the occupants inside.

"Close the damn doors!" growled Elfman.

"Still as manly as ever I see" said the cloaked figure that walked through the doors.

"Do we know you?" asked the new guild master: Erza Scarlet.

"I'd hope not… well, only one of you does, maybe two but he was still a baby when I met him" said the stranger as he drew back his hood.

The teen was had a soft face with dark purple eyes, very straight teeth that glinted in the light, dark violet hair that was spiked back.

"Hold up… I know you!" said Natsu with a look of remembrance on his face.

"The famous salamander, son of the fire dragon king Igneel" said the boy with a small smile on his face.

Natsu's jaw dropped as he finally recognized the boy.

"Ryan!? The tome master?!" he yelled loudly, his jaw slack with shock.

"Good to see you again Natsu… I'm sorry to hear about Igneel, the old bastard was tough, just not tough enough it seems" said Ryan as the two fist bumped.

"No kidding…" chuckled Natsu sadly.

"Wait… you know this guy Natsu?" asked Lucy as she Gray and Erza came up beside the fire wizard.

"Guys! Meet Ryan Blackworth! Probably the most badass wizard you'll ever meet, myself not included of course!" laughed Natsu.

"Pleasure to meet you all" said Ryan with a bow.

"A friend of Natsu's is a friend of ours" said Erza as she stuck out her hand.

Ryan took it and gave it a firm squeeze before shaking Gray's and Lucy's.

"You might be surprised but…" Ryan trailed off as he rolled up his sleeve and showed the hall his guild mark, still looking as fresh as the day he had been given it.

"Master. Blackworth, glad to see you could take the time to see a small guild like ours"

Ryan turned to see the ghostly form of a certain blonde he had seen many a time.

"First Master Vermillion, the honor is all mine" said Ryan as he got down onto one knee and bowed to the ever young girl.

She giggled softly before putting a ghostly hand on his shoulder.

"None of that you book worm, where's the dorky little boy I met all those years ago" she asked quietly as he stood up again.

"He died… you already know this Mavis" said Ryan before turning away from her.

"So what brings you too Fairy Tail Ryan?" asked Mira as he sat down next to Cana at the bar.

"I was given a few weeks off from work so I decided to come and see my guild" said Ryan as he downed a mug of ale in a speed that put the guild drunk to shame.

"Well, to be in a guild you have to do jobs and the like" said Erza with crossed arms.

A large sack of jewels hit the bar counter startling Mira and Erza alike.

"Should two hundred thousand cover it? I can double it? Even triple it if you want, money is no object to me" said Ryan smoothly as he downed another drink.

"I was just joking" said Erza with a smile.

"Oh well, keep the money… it's nothing but change too me" said Ryan as he gave Mira the sack.

"Thank you very much" said the snow haired bartender.

"Alright Blackworth! You and me! Right here! Right now!" roared Natsu.

Ryan looked over his shoulder and clicked his neck.

"Sure why not… haven't had a good scrap in a while" said the violet haired wizard with a yawn.

The two wizards squared off with one another in the middle of the hall, both were smirking at the other.

"I ain't gonna go easy on you Natsu" said Ryan as he cracked his gloved knuckles.

"Took the words out of my mouth" laughed Natsu.

Silence filled the room.

"Tome of Water: Water Nebula!" yelled Ryan as a book appeared in his hands, he stuck out his left hand and a jet of water exploded towards Natsu.

The fire wizard barely managed to dodge it before lunging at Ryan.

"Iron fist of the fire dragon!" roared Natsu as he swung his right fist at the book keepers head.

"Tome of Protection: Aegis Shield" said Ryan quickly.

Natsu's punch hit a solid wall of magic before the wall faded and Ryan followed up with a spin kick to the face, sending the dragon slayer flying across the room.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

A jet of flames erupted towards Ryan.

"Tome of Ice: Ice Make, Shield!"

A solid blue shield appeared in front of Ryan and the flames harmlessly evaporated it.

"What the?" said Gray in surprise.

Ryan winked at him before turning back to face his opponent.

"Gotta say, you're every bit as awesome as Igneel says you are" said Natsu as he caught his breath.

"You as well…" said Ryan with a nod.

"Well then, time to go all out! I don't plan on backing down so get ready!" yelled Natsu.

"Oh I'm very ready!" laughed Ryan as he took a deep breath.

"Lightning Fire Dragon Mode!" screamed Natsu as his frame was covered in fire and lightning.

"Well damn…" whispered Ryan, he was more than impressed with this form.

"Is this really the best thing for them to be doing inside the recently rebuilt guild hall?" asked Lucy to Erza; she was quickly shushed since they were all watching the battle.

" **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING LIGHTNING BLADE!"**

"Tome of Fusion Protection: Requip Fusion, Flame Emperor and Lightning Emperor Armor!"

Ryan glowed brightly before being encased in a fusion of two sets of armor.

The ball of energy struck its target head on and the room was blinded by the flash it gave off.

"Not bad salamander, but you've still got a ways to go before you can beat me" said Ryan as he appeared beside Natsu who was utterly exhausted from having unleashed a secret art technique.

"Oh come on!" he yelled as he rolled forward.

"Tome of Destruction: Explosion Runes!" Ryan flicked his fingers around the room for a moment before Natsu was suddenly blasted around the hall, runes appearing before he hit any surfaces, blasting him into another and another before finally ended up in a smoking pile in the middle of the hall.

"Winner! Ryan Blackworth!" yelled Happy loudly.

"Th… that was a draw at best" spat Natsu before grinning like an idiot.

"You're pretty awesome Natsu, Igneel taught you well" said Ryan as he offered his hand to the wizard.

"Still not awesome enough, anyone who says books are lame obviously haven't met you" groaned Natsu as he rubbed his ribs.

Ryan chuckled before he was confronted by both Gray and Erza.

"Where did you learn Ice make magic?" asked Gray.

"Where did you get those requips from?" asked Erza.

"It's my unique type of magic, an automatic magic buff I have on me. Whenever I see a spell used, I automatically catalogue it and store it within a tome which is sealed within another dimension, I can call upon those tomes at any time and use any spell I've seen before" explained Ryan as he summoned a tome to himself.

"See here, it's the tome of protection. It contains your requips Erza, Freed's Jutsu Shiki and a few others I've collected over the years" said Ryan as he flicked through the pages.

Levy's eyes lit up and she shoved Gray out of the way.

"Oh! Do you have any I would like?" asked the blue haired girl excitedly.

Ryan thought for a moment before looking at her intensely.

"Writing magic is not very common… but; I should have a tome or three in here somewhere" muttered Ryan as a small portal opened up in midair.

He reached his arm in and stayed there for a few moments before pulling out three tomes.

"Tome of Creation, Tome of Focus and Tome of Combat" said Ryan as he gently handed the three books to the girl.

"Thank you!" she screamed as she hugged him and then ran off.

"Oh wait… Nevermind, she'll get it eventually" muttered Ryan as he turned back to the other guild members.

"So how long will you be staying?" asked Erza curiously.

"Dunno, maybe a week or so… say; where's old Marky?" asked Ryan as he glanced around the hall.

"Who?" asked Natsu in confusion.

"Markarov… he hasn't died has he!" yelled Ryan in surprise.

"No! He hasn't died… I think, he's been gone for just over a year, he disbanded fairy tail a year back and we haven't seen him since" explained Lucy sadly.

"Oh… that's too bad! I know! I could try finding him for you" offered the wizard.

"Really?" asked Gray skeptically.

"It might not work but if he's in Ishgar, I will find his general location" explained Ryan.

"Excellent" stated Erza.

"Alright then… I need a certain spell; where is it!?" growled Ryan as he rummaged through his collection for a specific tome, "Got it!"

"Ryan! Your books are in another language! I can't read them!" cried Levy as she burst back into the hall.

A tome landed in her hands labelled: Tome of Translation.

"I invented the language so if you can decipher it you will be one of the only ones who can read my tomes" explained Ryan.

"Got it!" yelled the bookworm as she dashed off again.

"Alright… Tome of Location: Gods Eye!"

Ryan's eyes lit up as holographic view of the country appeared in the middle of the guild hall.

"Woah!" said Natsu in surprise.

"Hmm… not there, not there, not there, he doesn't seem to be in any major cities. Smaller towns are clear, he could be using some form of cloaking magic, or he's simply not in Ishgar at the moment" said Ryan as his eyes stopped glowing.

"Not biggie, we'll find him eventually; do you want something to eat?" asked Erza with a smile.

"Sure do!" said Ryan with a grin.

 _ **Diary Entry: Four Hundred Thirty Two**_

It's nice to be back at Fairy Tail, everyone is so kind!

I'm not saying the Spriggans aren't good company but this place just feels a lot more like home…

Speaking of Spriggans; I thought I felt the faint trace of Dimaria's power but it was gone before I could fully lock onto it… I'll ask her about it when I get back.

I finally caught up with Mavis properly and we had a long chat about the good old days.

She still makes my stomach flip… scratch that; explode, whenever I see her.

I really need to get that checked out…

Levy has made some progress on translating my tomes, I offered her a bit of assistance and she was very grateful, that girl is incredibly intelligent.

Gajeel and Laxus wanted challenge me but I was too tired so I punched them both in the gut before Mira led me to my very own room, she refused to accept payment even though I offered her over ten thousand jewel a night.

"We're a family, family don't make family pay"

Even as I write that little quote I can't help but smile, she's so sweet, hard to believe she's an S-Class mage as well.

Anyway, I'm supposed to read to Mavis like I used to as payment so I'm writing this before she gets here.

 **Diary Entry: Four Hundred Thirty Three**

Trained with Erza today, she's quite the swordswoman.

Almost managed to strike me…

Not quite as good as Dimaria but certainly no pushover!

I showed Laxus how to better use his lightning to increase his natural speed, he's now even faster and more powerful… and boy can he punch!

Natsu wanted to challenge me again but I managed to redirect his attention by teaching him how to fly using his flames.

He's done it before but never for extended periods of time, he just has to learn how to not burn through his magic so quickly.

 **Diary Entry: Four Hundred Thirty Four**

I forgot how cute Aries is!

I don't often dabble with summoning magic and the likes but Lucy's ability to summon the zodiac celestial spirits was fascinating.

I gave her the necessary power in order to summon all of hers, Loke was a bit of a douche but Capricorn was like a well of knowledge, Gemini were so fun to play around with and Cancer gave me a shorter hair style…

I kinda like it!

 **Diary Entry: Four Hundred Thirty Five**

Taught Wendy how to fly today…

She's a very quick learner if I do say so myself.

A little ditzy but her heart is in the right place, with a little more training she would be able to whip Natsu's ass no problem!

She can access the dragon force at will now so that's a huge advantage; Natsu is pretty powerful however so it would be interesting to see those two brawl it out.

In return for not fighting Gajeel, I taught him a new dragon slayer secret art technique called: Titanium Scales, a more powerful version of Iron Scales.

It basically makes him indestructible; trust me, Laxus, Natsu, gray and Erza all tried and he didn't even get scratched. Plus he keeps his normal mobility so it's very useful…

 **Diary Entry: Four Hundred Thirty Six**

Working on a new spell…

Not a lot of time to write today…

Very tired…

 _ **Diary Entry: Four Hundred Forty**_

Made a little bit of progress on my new spell, however I decided to bid Fairy Tail farewell for now, I've been there for a while so it was time to head off.

Everyone was sad to see me go but I told them I would pop in more often.

I gave Mavis a final parting gift…

For one hour a day she can become human, an immortal and indestructible human but she can interact with the world and fell normal senses, she won't grow or die but it was the best I could do…

Today I had my first kiss…

From a very grateful Mavis Vermillion…

 **A/N:**

 **So there you go!**

 **Leave a review, fav and follow... PM if you have a question, I will always reply!**

 **This follows shortly before Fairy Tail go and rescue Markarov from the Alveraz empire in the Manga, Ryan doesn't know about Mavis and Zeref either.**

 **This will be a project I do alongside Death at Kuoh Academy: Guess who's back? so expect updates often...**

 **Anyway:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	2. The Man

**Hi there!  
**

 **If you're reading this then it means you have decided to give this story a chance!**

 **Good for you!**

 **Enjoy!**

" _Many think immortality a gift… Many are wrong"_

 **Chapter Two**

 **Alvarez Empire**

"Hey! Little Ryan is back!" cheered Ajeel as the young wizard walked through the grand double doors.

Ajeel, Dimaria, Invel, August and Brandish were currently sitting around the large meeting table as Ryan walked in.

"Hey everyone, how are things?" asked the tome wielder curiously as he sat down next to Dimaria.

"We've just been discussing the recent raids against some of King Spriggans more outer territories" explained Invel seriously.

"Oh? That's very surprising… I assume we're going to set them straight?" asked Ryan with a small grin.

"Correct; since Brandish is due to go out on a mission with her squad, you, Dimaria and I will head out and be back before his highness returns" said August, gesturing to the size manipulator.

"Whatever…" muttered Brandish as she inspected her fingernails.

Ryan rolled his eyes and Invel spoke up again.

"How was your time off Ryan?" he asked casually.

"Not bad, met up with some old friends, taught them a few new tricks… it was relaxing" said Ryan as he pulled lightly at the fingers of his gloves.

"Apparently you went back to Ishgar" noted the Winter General.

"Correct… I did happen to feel a minor trace of your power Dimaria, were you there as well" asked Ryan curiously.

Dimaria didn't meet his gaze.

"I was just making sure you were alright" she whispered.

"Oh that's so cute! The Valkyrie has a crush on the book worm!" cooed Wahl loudly.

The entire back wall was blown away as Dimaria punched the techno mage out of the building.

"I do not!" she yelled before taking her seat again.

"Heh… Tsundere" whispered Wahl from behind her chair.

"I'll kill you, you robotic piece of crap" she growled as she drew her sword.

Wahl knew when to back off and did such.

The other Spriggans were smiling softly at the unfolding seen before them.

Invel gave a small smirk.

August chuckled softly.

Ajeel was laughing his ass off.

Brandish gave a small giggle.

Wahl was barely containing himself.

Dimaria gave a small smile.

Even Ryan couldn't help it, happiness was contagious!

 **Two Hours Later**

"Make sure you get back before King Spriggan returns" said Invel as he stood beside the carriage.

"Don't worry snow pea, we'll get the job done" said Dimaria with an eye roll.

Invel went to give a retort but Ryan cut in before a word war could start.

"Give our regards to Brandish on her mission and tell Serena to keep away from my chocolate stash" said Ryan before he gestured to the driver and the three Spriggans left the castle.

The ride to the out lands was filled with relative silence, save for the turning of pages and the sharpening of swords.

"Hmm… still not sharp enough" grumbled the warrior as she inspected her blade for the umpteenth time.

"Tome of Blades: Diamond Edge" said Ryan as he swiped his hand over her blade, it glowed for a second before fading.

Dimaria inspected the blade before grudgingly muttering thanks.

"Oh to be young" muttered the elderly wizard.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" yelled Dimaria, her cheeks red.

August chuckled before closing his eyes again and returning to a light slumber.

Dimaria growled to herself before Ryan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax Dimaria; they're all just trying to wind you up. Smile more, you look prettier when you do" he said with his own smile.

The warrior Valkyrie relaxed her shoulders and sat back in her chair.

"Thanks Ryan, you're a really good…" she begun before a ripple of magic pulsed across the area.

Ryan's eyes locked with August's as the elderly wizard sat up.

"Stop the carriage!" yelled Ryan as he opened the door.

The three mages got out and stood beside the vehicle, scanning the horizon for any enemy movement.

"What's wrong guys?" asked Dimaria as she held her sword at the ready.

"Ancient magic, demonic in origin, level ten" said August quickly as he drew his staff.

"Tome of Revelation: Eagle Eyes" whispered Ryan as his eyes flashed black.

He scanned the area for a moment, before feeling a faint rush of air across the back of his neck.

"Anything?" asked Dimaria who was starting to get nervous.

Ryan's silence said it all.

"Hey David, let's get going again… David?"

Ryan tapped the driver on the foot and was surprised to see David with his throat torn open.

"Dammit!" growled August as he set to work on casting a protection barrier.

Ryan's sense flared as he felt three targets approach at impossible speeds.

"Tome of White Magic: Holy Shroud!" roared Ryan as he thrust his hands forward.

A wave of pure white energy burst forth from the teen, and the three figures were forced back a few meters.

"Who are you!" yelled Dimaria as the three Spriggan faced off against their unknown assailants.

They didn't say anything, simply bared their razor sharp nails, the middle one had blood dripping from his.

Ryan drew in a deep breath of air, collecting oxygen in his lungs, if these three were brave enough to attack the royal guards of King Spriggan then they were either really stupid, or incredibly strong… Ryan didn't like the latter idea.

"Vampires… the ones responsible for the attacks on the outer areas I assume" stated August, his eyes sparking dangerously.

"Correct, Magic King August, the Valkyrie Dimaria Yesta and the Tome Master Ryan Blackworth" said the center vampire.

"You know who we are, then you should know you just signed away your own life by killing David" said Ryan without a trace of emotion in his voice, both of his fellow Spriggan were a little unnerved by the tone in his voice.

Even the vampires were taken back by the sudden change in his personality.

"We are here to free this land from the dark magic wrought upon by Zeref!" yelled the vampire to the leader's side.

"Tome of White Magic" said Ryan as a leather bound book appeared in his hands, "There a thousands of spells which would be worse than hell for demons like yourselves, care to try one?"

Ryan suddenly felt something clamp around his wrist, his tome faded into nothingness.

"Anti-Summoning bracelet, you can't summon anything with it on until the one who put it on you is killed" said the lead vampire smugly.

Ryan inspected the device before letting out an insane chuckle; he collapsed to his knees, laughing madly as he did.

"R… Ryan?" Dimaria nervously approached her fellow shield but he suddenly got to his feet.

Ryan turned his head and both Dimaria and August were shocked to see an insane look spread across Ryan's eyes, this was not the look of the man they had known for many months now.

"Ryan's gone to bed Dimaria, now I get to play!" he said with a mad giggle.

He returned to face the vampires who were looking at him nervously.

"Oh… why the look on your faces?" laughed Ryan as he took a weary step forward.

The right hand vampire burst forward, determined to end the young boys life.

He lashed out but hit nothing but thin air as he did.

"My father was a great man, taught me everything I know"

Ryan was now sitting on top of the carriage, swinging his legs side to side.

"What the?"

The vampire's eyes widened in shock as Ryan hurled the entire carriage at the stunned blood sucker.

"Taught me how to fight!" yelled Ryan as he punched through the carriage, grabbing the vampire and smashing him into the ground.

The left hand vampire tried to intervene but Ryan simply swept her and grabbed both of them by their throats before repeatedly bashing their skulls together.

"I don't need books to beat the crap out of you!" laughed Ryan madly as he swung the two unconscious vampires around before throwing them at the feet of the lead vampire.

"What the hell are you?" growled the last standing enemy.

Ryan grinned, his eyes glowing a dark black color.

"I'm a Blackworth, why that's me of course. A master of tomes, I can also ride a horse!" rhymed Ryan as he cartwheeled around.

"DIE!" roared the vampire as he lashed out at the Spriggan, his nails capable of cutting through any organism on the planet.

"Why so serious?"

The vampire froze as his body locked up mere inches away from him.

"If you'd been paying attention, you would have seen me casting a body lock mind break spell around me, but you didn't… big mistake" giggled Ryan as he jumped around the immobile vampire in delight.

The vampire hissed at him but Ryan took no notice.

"That's impossible, you have no magic!"

"Incorrect, the books are just to jog my memory. There are specific spells I can call upon at any time simply because I remember them… Now! Are there any other vampires or just you?" asked Ryan with a wide smile on his face.

The vampire didn't say anything; Ryan just shrugged and cleared his throat.

"Alright then, please start snapping your own spine" he said with a yawn.

The vampire looked confused before his hands began to move own their own, both resting on the opposite sides of his head.

They began to slowly turn his head, soft clicking sounds could be heard the more it pivoted.

"I wonder how long before your neck goes snippety snap?" wondered Ryan curiously.

"Stop this!" yelled the vampire as his hands continued to turn his head.

Ryan looked interested so he clicked his fingers and the hands stopped moving.

"Tell me what I want to know then" said the Spriggan seriously.

The vampire saw only death in his eyes, yet the fear of torture was far worse.

"Fine… we are part of a guild from Ishgar, sent here to try and liberate some areas from Zerefs control" admitted the vampire.

"And why did you attack three Spriggans?" asked Ryan curiously.

"We were told that if we took out you, our job would prove to be far easier"

Ryan's mouth curved up into a grin.

"There you go, was that so hard?" asked Ryan as he grabbed the vampires knife and cut a long strip of material from his cloak before shoving it into his mouth, "Time to question your friends"

With a snap of his fingers, the vampire's hands began to turn again.

Said vampire tried to scream but his mouth was gagged.

A loud snap was heard before the sound of a heavy weight hitting the ground.

By now the other vampires had regained consciousness but were still incredibly dazed.

"Tome of Capture: Six point binding magic circle" said Ryan as the two vampires were pinned to the ground.

"Now! Anything you want to add to your master's story?" asked Ryan as he knelt down between them.

"I won't tell you anything! I'd rather die!" spat the male vampire in disgust.

Ryan was not amused.

He got down right next to the vampires face, his eyes sparking dangerously.

"I believe you" he whispered softly before standing back up.

"I don't fear death" muttered the vampire.

"You obviously haven't met Bradman then" noted Ryan humorously, "Tome of Black Magic: Implosion Curse"

Ryan bought his fist back and punched the vampire directly in the stomach.

"ARGH!"

The vampire screamed and withered in pain as his body was drawn into the exact spot Ryan had hit; his body was folded onto itself before suddenly... there was nothing left!

"Who are you?" whispered the female vampire in horror.

"Not who my dear… what! I am worse than vampires, worse than Spriggans, I am the one fear fears, the one reason the dragon of destruction can't destroy the world… so for you to attack myself and my friends, going so far as to kill one of them; I just can't let that pass" whispered Ryan as he knelt next to her.

"P… please" she begged, tears springing to her eyes.

"Begging will not get you anything… I am going to torture you until you wish you were dead, then some more and then some more. You will beg and beg for mercy yet there will be none, this is not like the books were you get saved at the last minute, you will die, I promise that… but before that" Ryan raised his hand and started to bring it down.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The sound of yelled echoed across the grass plains, both Dimaria and August had looks of immense confusion plastered across their faces.

"Fine!" growled Ryan as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a vial of small pills, he dry swallowed one before falling backwards and then standing back up again.

"Oh my head!" he groaned as he shook his head.

The vampire was still sobbing on the ground before him.

"Release binds… go to the other vampires and tell them that they either join Zeref or perish" ordered Ryan as he waved his hand for her to begone.

"Thank you! I'm ever in your debt!" yelled the vampire as she raced off.

Ryan walked over to the other two Spriggan, reassembling the carriage and digging David a grave whilst he did.

"He doesn't have a name, he's been inside me for as long as I can remember… he always comes out when I need to kill something" explained Ryan as he pulled out his vial of pills, "These and killing help keep him sated"

"Another personality… how interesting" noted August.

"Are you alright?" asked Dimaria as she sheathed her sword.

"Perfectly, I'm sorry you had to see that though" he said quietly as the three got back in the carriage and begun their journey back home.

Their job here complete.

 _ **Diary Entry: Four Hundred Forty Five**_

I made a terrible mistake today…

Nothing else to write

 **A/N:**

 **I love a good old split personality...**

 **In regards to the reviews, I don't plan on doing the whole thing where I answer them individually cause I'm lazy and stuff...**

 **I will address some minor points in relation to character power and general tid bits I think you should know.**

 **One: I am going off of a combination of Manga, Anime and the Wiki, so if my continuity is a little off, just deal with it!**

 **Two: There is a reason for Ryan's OPness, simply because I like having the ability to just skip a fight scene by having him utterly crush his opponents which allows for more character interactions and plot building...**

 **Three: He is not aware of Zeref and Mavis's relationship, nor is he aware of any girls true feelings... cause he's a dork!**

 **Four:** **Thanks for all the kind support thus far!**

 **Five: I will be updating on Sundays, alternating between this and my Death at Kuoh Academy fic... no promises though!**

 **And as always:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	3. The Eclipse

**Hi everyone!  
**

 **Another chapter of the lovely tome master!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Three**

 _ **500 Years Ago**_

" _Hi there"_

" _Oh… hello! Are you lost?"_

" _Not really, just wandering"_

" _That's odd for someone of your age, what is your name stranger?"_

" _I'm M"_

" _M? Like the letter?"_

" _Correct, would you like to be my friend?"_

" _Sure, have you ever met a dragon before?"_

" _No… do you know one?"_

" _I sure do! You can take the mask off though"_

" _Sure thing"_

" _Oh… you look… you look like me…"_

" _Heh…"_

" _Hey! Let me go! DAD! HELP!"_

" _No help for you little boy!"_

" _DAD!"_

 **Present Day**

 _ **Diary Entry: Four Hundred Forty Five**_

August and Dimaria now know.

About him that is, it was stupid of me to lose my cool like I did.

Yet… the thought of August of Dimaria getting hurt was just unacceptable, vampires are such fearsome creatures, even with him controlling me it was difficult to defeat them.

My spell is coming along, I've been doing some more research and have been bouncing ideas off of August, Serena and Bradman.

I would have consulted with Jacob but he hasn't arrived back, apparently Brandish has encountered some enemies trying to invade from Ishgar.

This surprises me since they must be aware of our power…

The ten wizard saints (or what's left of them) are powerful but not up to the level of the Spriggan, God Serena was the most powerful mage on that continent until he joined Zeref and even he is only middle class amongst the Spriggan.

That reminds me, apparently there is a guest who has requested an audience with Zeref when he returns.

I'm suspicious though, for a stranger to be allowed an audience with the immortal emperor was very strange.

Note to self: find out who the guest is…

 **Grand Library**

"Checkmate"

"Damn you're good at this game kid" groaned Ajeel as he got out of his chair and stretched his muscles.

"Meh… been playing for a while, I know the guy who invented it" yawned Ryan as he put away the pieces.

"Of course you do, why wouldn't you!" exclaimed Ajeel.

Ryan chuckled and followed his fellow Spriggan out of the library; they wandered down the halls, heading towards the grand hall to get something to eat.

"Hey bread… you trying to get some grub too?" asked Ajeel as the two males bumped into the warrior.

"That joke isn't funny anymore Sandy" growled Dimaria.

Ryan rolled his eyes and the three made their way towards the hall.

The three Spriggan found the magic king sitting in the grand hall discussing something with Invel.

"Afternoon gentlemen" said Ryan as he took a seat, Dimaria sat next to him and Ajeel sat across from them.

"Ryan, Dimaria, Ajeel" said August softly, nodding to each of them as he did.

"Blackworth, Yesta, Ramal… how are things?" asked Invel politely.

"Very good, any word from the emperor on his return?" asked Ryan curiously.

"August and I were actually discussing that before you arrived, it seems his majesty will be returning within the next day" explained Invel with the smallest hint of a smile.

"I wonder if he has any news in regards to the hostiles Brandish encountered" wondered Dimaria outloud.

"That could be the reason for his return…" stated Invel.

A waiter came over and asked the Spriggan if they wanted anything to eat.

"Some ice-cold water for me" said Ajeel with a grin.

"Just a sandwich please" said Ryan kindly.

"A steak or something of the sort" said Dimaria.

Invel whispered something too softly for the waiter to hear and asked the general to repeat his order.

"Vanilla ice-cream please… not a word" growled the blonde haired mage as the other Spriggan held back their laughter, even August was struggling.

The waiter bowed quickly and left as swiftly and silently as he had arrived.

"I would have gone with chocolate" whispered Ajeel mockingly.

"That's it!" roared Invel as he got to his feet.

"Oh come on then!" yelled Ajeel as he flipped backwards.

"Guys! Are you really going to do this here?!" groaned Dimaria but neither of them were listening.

"Your sandwich Master. Blackworth" said the waiter as he returned with a gourmet sandwich.

"Thank you" said Ryan with a smile as he watched the Winter General and Desert King square off against one another.

Ajeel summoned a ball of sand and let it slid between his fingers.

Invel straightened his collar before clicking his neck and taking a deep breath.

"Twenty on Invel" whispered Dimaria to August, the elderly mage nodded and they shook on it.

"You've really out done yourself this ti…" began Ryan as he bought his sandwich up to his mouth, however a sudden gust of air from the nearby open window scattered sand throughout the hall and Ryan's sandwich was ruined.

"Oh dear…" muttered August as Ryan's pupils went small before looking at the two challengers.

"Um… Ryan, stay calm… it was just an accident" said Ajeel nervously as he backed away from the now standing teen.

Invel was praying to whatever god he could.

"TOME OF DRAGON SLAYER FUSION MAGIC: ICE FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

A dual wave of blazing heat and freezing ice erupted from Ryan's mouth as the heat hit Invel at full force, shattering the mages hastily constructed shield and the ice completely froze over Ajeel who was trying to escape from the hall.

The combined heat and ice left the room full of steam and both Ajeel and Invel were left groaning on the floor.

"Could I possibly have another sandwich please, this one got sand in it" asked Ryan as he handed the sand filled sandwich back to the waiter, said waiter nodded in fear before rushing off to get a replacement.

"Call it even?" asked Dimaria with a giggle.

"Very even" agreed the elderly wizard.

 _ **Diary Entry: Four Hundred Forty Six**_

I took a stroll on the rooftops of the city today, said hello to a few of the citizens, even fixed an old oven that wasn't working properly.

Everyone is so kind here, I love it!

It's nice that they don't treat me with any indifference, of course there is a feeling of fear but that is highly overshadowed by respect and a sense of safety when any member of the Spriggan is around.

I always thought it was weird to be called a Spriggan since they are basically ugly fairies, I can't ever imagine an ugly fairy, Mavis always wanted to see the fairies.

I get the underlying sense that she never will…

I don't think…

 **City Walls**

"Ogres! Several hundred meters and approaching fast!" yelled one of the watchmen.

Ryan slammed his notebook shut, his power flaring around him.

He looked to see that there was indeed a group of seven Ogres armed with large steel clubs running towards the city walls, if they got inside it would be mayhem.

"Tome of Heavenly Destruction: Meteor Storm!" yelled Ryan as he jumped the wall and ran towards the oncoming ogres.

The clouds darkened as several red magic circles appeared in the sky behind the young mage.

Ryan snapped his fingers and dozens of flaming meteorites burst from behind the clouds and started to bombard the group of ogres.

The impact of the flaming items sent massive shock waves towards the city which were just as deadly as the beasts themselves.

"Tome of Protection: Crystal Wall!" Ryan took up a strong stance before swiping his hand upwards, purple crystals burst from the ground before him forming a large wall.

The shock waves hit the crystal and vibrated out into nothingness.

Ryan breathed a sigh of relief before he noticed a large hammer heading straight towards him.

"Oh boy!" he yelled before jumping vertically.

The steel hammer smashed straight through the wall and narrowly avoided the mage.

"Valkyrie Sword Art: Quick Draw"

Ryan felt a gust of wind dash past him before he landed and saw an ogre simply standing there.

It blinked before collapsing into two pieces.

A certain warrior Valkyrie was standing behind it, wiping the blood off of her sword.

"I had him" said Ryan as he disintegrated the bodies and repaired the land.

Dimaria smirked before sheathing her sword.

"I don't doubt that, but it's kinda selfish of you to take all the fun" he said with a laugh, her eyes glittering in the light.

Ryan put a hand on his stomach.

"Perhaps if you had been quicker there might have been more" he said with a wave of his hand.

"Oh? Don't get cocky with me little man, you may be my superior when it comes to magic spells but I'm your superior when it comes to the Spriggan" scolded Dimaria with a wag of her finger.

"Yes master… would you like to punish your disobedient servant?" said Ryan smoothly as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close so that their faces were almost touching.

"I… ah… I mean… umm… oh my" Dimaria's face went scarlet as she felt Ryan's hot breath against her bare skin.

"Guess not… see you back at the castle, Tome of Transportation: Magic Circle"

Ryan broke the contact and promptly vanished in a spiral of black light.

Dimaria went even brighter as she realized she had been tricked, she quickly composed herself before making her way back towards the city, albeit with a small smile plastered on her face.

 **Later that Evening**

"And then I bought down the entire fleet with my own bare hands!" cheered Ajeel as he retold the story about how he had been named the Desert King to his fellow Spriggan.

It was not the first time the story had been told however…

"And then your men gave you the prestigious title of Desert King… happy ending! Yay!" cheered Dimaria sarcastically as she downed another mug of beer.

"Yeah…. That's how it went" said Ajeel as he sat back down.

The five present Spriggan were having dinner in the grand dining hall as per the usual, telling tales and sharing little bits of information with one another, building a great sense of trust between them.

"What about you Blackworth? Have any stories you want to share?" asked Invel as he sipped a cup of tea.

Ryan thought for a moment, before shrugging.

"Nothing really springs to mind" said the teen as he sliced a piece of chicken and gently chewed it.

"Oh! Why don't you tell us about how you totally whooped Dimaria's ass and joined the Spriggan" laughed Ajeel.

Dimaria's eyes shot open at the mention of that and she almost choked on her beer.

"Hmm… I myself haven't heard that story yet" noted August as he stroked his beard.

"Nor have I, would you care to enlighten us Ryan?" asked Invel curiously.

"Sure thing…" said Ryan with a smile.

"I hate you all" groaned Dimaria as she smacked her forehead on the table.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _A single figure wandered across the landscape, cloaked in black, they made no sound as they moved._

 _Eventually a town appeared in the distance, a small smile crossed the figures face as they got closer._

 _The town's folk whispered amongst themselves as the stranger made their way towards the town notice board._

 _ **Needed:**_

 _ **One mage to take care of the local Valkyrie threat.**_

 _ **Reward: 1,000,000 jewels**_

 _The stranger ripped the poster off the board before shoving it into their cloak._

 _A town's man walked up to him, a large grin plastered on his face._

" _You got a death wish or something kid?" asked the man as he reached into the strangers cloak and pulled out the request._

" _That's my job sir, please give it back" asked the figure politely._

" _Listen little man, I'm trying to help you, if you take this job… you will die" he said seriously as he threw the job request on the ground and walked off._

" _And I'm here to help you deal with the problems your town is facing" said the stranger as he picked up the job._

" _Good luck with that!" yelled the man as he walked into the nearby pub._

 _The stranger pulled back his cloak and ran a hand through his hair._

" _Damn these people" growled the boy as he leant against a nearby wall._

 _He sensed someone approaching and instantly spun away from them, hands raised defensively._

" _Woah there! Not here to fight you" said the new comer as they raised their hands as a sign of peace._

 _The boy relaxed and finally observed his approacher._

 _She was a young woman with a slender figure. Her blonde hair was cropped short, reaching only the base of her nape. It was quite messy, giving it a somewhat spiky appearance. While it was mostly swept back, some bangs hung down her forehead, curving away from the face on either side. Her brown eyes drooped at the edges giving her a gentle and kind appearance._

" _My apologies, I am a careful individual by nature" said the boy as he offered his hand to the girl._

" _Nice to see someone with some sense, Dimaria Yesta, nice to meet you" said the female as she took his hand._

" _Ryan Blackworth, likewise" said the boy with a smile._

" _I see you're taking the Valkyrie job, you've got some guts" said Dimaria with a smirk._

" _Not really, I don't plan on taking the money, I just wanna do some good here and there" said Ryan honestly, Dimaria seemed taken back by the truth in his words._

" _Oh… well I can take you to the house which the Valkyrie resides in, if you want that is" she said with a red face._

" _Sure… I don't expect you to help though, wouldn't want a pretty lady like yourself getting hurt now would we" said Ryan with a wink._

" _W… what…" stammered Dimaria before Ryan laughed and began to walk._

 _ **An Hour Later**_

" _So what's your favorite color?" asked Dimaria as the two walked through the forest._

" _Black and a certain shade of purple that I've only ever seen once" said Ryan as he flicked through a page of his book._

 _Dimaria nodded before descending into silence._

 _Eventually the two reached a wide open field with a small cottage in the middle of it._

" _This is it" said Dimaria, gesturing to the house._

" _Really? I don't mean to be rude but I really expected more of a fearsome Valkyrie" stated Ryan bluntly._

" _Maybe they don't like a lavish lifestyle?" suggested Dimaria before stopping._

" _Well if you don't stay I'll see you around sometime" said Ryan with a wave as he walked towards the house._

" _Yeah… see ya" whispered Dimaria softly._

 _Ryan walked slowly towards the building, whistling whilst he did, he stopped about a meter away from the front door._

" _Hello in there! I'm Ryan Blackworth! I'm supposed to stop you from terrifying the nearby town's people, so if you don't stop I'm gonna have to hurt you!" yelled Ryan loudly._

 _Silence_

 _Ryan huffed before sharply clicking his neck._

" _She's not in there"_

 _He turned to see Dimaria with a large sword in her right hand, its blade embedded in the ground._

" _It's not safe for you here Miss. Yesta, even with that sword of yours" said Ryan as he smiled at her._

" _Damn it! Why are you so kind!?" she screamed at him._

 _Ryan wasn't surprised by her reaction._

" _I'm assuming you kill them on the way to the cottage" stated Ryan causally as he cracked his knuckles._

 _Dimaria looked only slightly surprised._

" _You know I'm the Valkyrie then" she said with a sad laugh._

" _It wasn't hard to work out, no normal person would willingly offer their help to a complete stranger out of the blue, I knew you either wanted money or were the target itself" concluded Ryan._

" _Very smart, I'm truly sorry for having to kill you here, we could have friends had the circumstances been different" said Dimaria softly._

" _Are you at least going to give me a fair chance and let me prepare?" asked Ryan curiously._

 _Dimaria thought for a moment before giving a nod._

" _I will, you deserve that much at least" said the sword weilder as she picked up her weapon and rested it on her shoulder._

" _Thank you kindly. Tome of Celestial Magic: Key Summon"_

 _Ryan's hands lit up and twelve golden keys appeared between the fingers of his two hands._

" _Key's versus a sword… interesting" noted Dimaria before brandishing her sword at him, "Ready?"_

" _Ready"_

 _Dimaria burst forward, determined to strike him down quickly and painlessly._

" _Open gate of the lion: Leo"_

" _Dark Regulus impact!"_

 _Dimaria's attack met a solid fist of purple light._

" _What the?" said Dimaria as she glanced at her new opponent._

 _He was wearing a set of golden armor and had two cat like ears on the top of his head, he was grinning at her insanely._

" _I don't appreciate women who try and harm an old friend of mine!" growled the man as he forced Dimaria back._

" _Open gate of the maiden: Virgo"_

 _Dimaria suddenly found herself falling and she landed roughly in a hole that had appeared underneath her._

" _Look what we have here, a little girl in a hole"_

 _Dimaria looked up to see a pink haired woman with a whip staring at her with wide eyes._

" _Open gate of the water bearer: Aquarius"_

 _The hole was suddenly filled with water and Dimaria came shooting out of it._

" _Oh this is fun!"_

 _Looking down from in the air she saw a small girl with a rather large urn giggling at her. Growling in anger, she raised her sword, prepared to strike her down._

" _Open gate of the archer: Sagittarius"_

 _Dimaria couldn't even blink as an arrow shot her sword out of her hand, a sharp pain filling her wrist._

 _Landing awkwardly she saw a centaur with a bow glaring at her._

" _Open gate of the bull: Taurus"_

 _With no time to react, Dimaria was slammed in the back and sent flying across the field._

 _Struggling to her knees she saw a giant bull with a steel mask dressed in suit cracking its knuckles and shaking its hand._

 _Seeing her sword just a meter to her left, she grabbed it and dashed towards the summoner himself, determined to cut him down and get rid of his summons._

" _Open gate of the great crab: Cancer"_

 _Dimaria swung her sword faster than humanly possible, the air rippling around it._

 _Before it promptly fell to pieces._

" _Impossible!" yelled Dimaria as she rolled past Ryan._

" _Thank you Cancer" said the boy with a nod to the large haired spirit standing beside him._

" _Not a problem master" said Cancer as he began to bust a move._

 _Dimaria drew a shorter sword from her waist and held it in front of her defensively._

" _Going on the defensive now? Alright then" Ryan cracked his neck and spun another key between his fingers, "Open gate of the ram: Aries"_

 _Dimaria watched cautiously as a pinked haired female appeared in a flash of black light._

" _Oh it's been a while Ryan, feeling lonely?" asked Aries flirtatiously._

" _Just hit her but avoid the face, it's very nice to look at" said Ryan, gesturing to Dimaria._

 _Aries rolled her eyes but did what he asked regardless._

" _Golden horn bomber!"_

 _Dimaria's eyes widened as dozens of Aries's horns were shot at her, forcing the Valkyrie to nimbly avoid them._

" _Virgo hold her down, Sagittarius and Aquarius help Aries out" instructed Ryan._

 _A loop of magic leather wove its way around the leg of Dimaria and she was forced to the ground as a storm of magical water and arrows joined the barrage of explosive horns._

 _Dimaria desperately tried to defend herself._

" _Open gate of the twins: Gemini; take appearance of Leo please"_

 _Two blued haired twins appeared before giggling and taking the appearance of the golden clad lion spirit._

" _Can you three please start hurting her" asked Ryan politely, gesturing to Taurus and the two Leo's._

" _No problem!" roared the original Leo as his fists glowed dark purple._

 _Dimaria was having none of it and surged to her feet, pulling Virgo towards her by her own whip and sucker punching her in the gut, bringing the pink haired spirit to her knees._

" _Open gate of the heavenly scales: Libra"_

 _As Dimaria raised her short sword to strike down the helpless Virgo, she herself was suddenly crushed to the ground by an immense gravitational field._

" _Thanks for the assist Libra" muttered Virgo as she kicked the crushed woman in the side of the head, knocking her out completely._

 _As the other spirits moved in for the kill they were stopped by a simply clicking sound._

" _That's enough, thank you for your help everyone" said Ryan as he bowed to the spirits._

" _Call us when you need us" said Leo with a wave as he disappeared with a black flash._

" _It's so fun to play with you!" cheered Aquarius as she hugged Ryan's leg before she too vanished._

" _Call me for a lot of fun some time master" said Aries with wink that caused Ryan to shiver._

 _The other spirits simply nodded before they vanished into the night._

 _Ryan stood over his downed opponent, his eyes glinting in the moon light._

 _ **An Hour Later**_

 _Dimaria woke with a start, her head hurting like she had never felt before._

 _Groaning, she tried to sit up but a wave of nausea hit her and she collapsed back down again._

" _Easy, you took quite the beating"_

 _Turning to her left she saw Ryan was sitting on a small chair in what she now recognized was her cottage._

" _You didn't kill me?" she said, puzzled as to why he would spare her._

" _Of course not, I'm not a murderer" he said calmly as he held a steaming bowl of soup in his hands._

 _He offered her a spoonful after gently blowing on it, she reluctantly accepted it and was surprised that it tasted so nice._

" _Delicious, where did you learn to cook?" asked the bandaged warrior curiously as she swallowed another spoonful._

" _My dad taught me" he said softly as he put down the empty bowl and gently wiped the corners of her mouth with a clean piece of cloth._

" _It was lovely thank you" said Dimaria with a smile before it turned into a very puzzled frown._

" _I didn't take the job to kill the target, simply to try and reason with it. It's why I didn't let my friends kill you" explained Ryan as a small stream of water emerged from his finger and filled a glass._

 _He bought it to her lips and she drank greedily._

" _Thank you again, but that still doesn't explain why you're doing all this for me" said Dimaria as she gestured to the bandages around her head, hand and torso._

" _Is it not obvious? I like you very much Miss. Yesta, you fascinate me immensely" said Ryan honestly._

 _Dimaria was taken back by his words._

" _O… oh… that's not what I was expecting" stammered Dimaria with a red face._

" _Heh… not many do, let me ask you a question now: why so hesitant about killing me?" asked Ryan curiously._

 _Silence filled the cottage before a soft whisper was heard._

" _Cause you're different from everyone else, you didn't take the job for money and you don't seem like the guy who want's fame, it was odd and I was a little put off about how to deal with you" admitted Dimaria._

" _Oh… well I'll be out of your hair soon enough, I trust you'll leave the towns folk alone from now on so my job is done" said Ryan as he got to his feet._

" _W… wait!" yelled Dimaria without even thinking._

" _What's up?" asked Ryan with a raised eyebrow._

" _Don't leave…" she said softly._

" _Why?" asked Ryan._

" _I know someone who would be very interest to meet you, if you want that is" she said with not so casual shrug._

 _Ryan thought it over for a moment before shrugging himself._

" _Sure why not" he said casually, retaking his seat next to the bed._

" _Really?" asked Dimaria in surprise._

" _Get some sleep Dimaria, we'll talk more about it tomorrow morning" said Ryan with a smile as he pulled out a book and a pen._

" _Alright…" yawned the female as she lay back and quickly fell asleep._

" _Diary Entry Four hundred and twenty, today I met a girl, her name is Dimaria Yesta" whispered Ryan as he jotted down his own words._

 _ **End Flashback**_

"And the rest they say, is history" said Ryan with a yawn.

Silence filled the grand hall as everyone took a moment to absorb what he had just told them.

"You were beaten by Celestial Spirits Dimaria?" asked Invel in surprise.

"They're a lot stronger than they look" groaned the warrior as she banged her head into the table again.

"Admittedly they do thrive off of my power so they were about a thousand times stronger than a regular Celestial Spirit" explained Ryan as he drank a glass of water.

"Still, the ability to summon that many spirits at one time is impressive; however I'm still confused as to how you did it. The Zodiac keys belong to mages in Ishgar" noted August in a puzzled manner.

"Technically they're not the celestial spirits of the zodiac, a little while back there was an incident with the celestial spirits and they rebelled against their owners. They called themselves the eclipse spirits, long story short they were returned to their ordinary forms however I kept a copy of the eclipse versions of them and created individual keys for each of them, the most I can summon at once is eleven on my best day, and even then it's only for about thirty seconds max" explained Ryan as his hand lit up and twelve golden keys appeared on the table in front of him.

His fellow Spriggan looked at them with wide eyes before he told them that they could pick them up.

"Oh… which one is this?" asked Ajeel as he picked up a random one.

"That one belongs to the lovely Miss. Virgo, the maiden" said Ryan casually.

"This one?" asked Invel as he inspected one.

"The twins, Gemini" said Ryan as he gave it a look.

"Might we be able to meet some of them?" asked August hopefully.

Ryan thought for a moment before grabbing all the keys together and focusing hard.

"I can't summon Picies, Scorpio or Capriccio" stated Ryan after a moment, "They're on break"

"That's fine" said August with a wave of his hand.

"Very well, I just need some space" said Ryan as he made the three keys he didn't need disappear.

He wandered out into the middle of the hall, gently pushing the tables back.

"Should we back up?" asked Ajeel nervously.

"Just a little" said Ryan sheepishly as he took a deep breath.

"You heard the man, back up" ordered Invel.

Taking yet another deep breath, Ryan clicked his neck sharply before drawing all his magical energy into his hands.

"Open gates of the archer, maiden, lion, golden bull, water bearer, twins, ram, heavenly scales, and great crab: Sagittarius, Virgo, Leo, Taurus, Aquarius, Gemini, Aries, Libra and Cancer!"

The room was bathed in black light as nine figures appeared out of thin air.

Ryan collapsed forward before he was gently caught by a pink haired girl.

"Master… that was reckless of you, you could have died" said Aries as she helped the wizard to his feet.

"Heh… gotta do what you have to do to impress your friends" groaned Ryan as he coughed lightly into his hand.

"That doesn't mean killing yourself!" yelled Leo in anger.

"Don't worry you guys, I'm fine, just a little rattled that's all" said Ryan as he shook his head and gestured to the room's occupants, "Eclipse spirits, please meet the Valkyrie warrior Dimaria, Magic King August, Desert King Ajeel and Winter General Invel"

The eclipse spirits bowed to the Spriggan members.

"It is an honor to meet a spirit up close" said August as he shook Leo's hand.

"It is also an honor to meet the grand magic king himself in person" said Leo politely.

"Nice urn kiddo, can you even lift it?" chuckled Ajeel as he mocked Aquarius.

"Oh boy…" groaned Ryan as Ajeel was swept out of the room in a torrent of water.

"You must be the Gemini twins" said Invel as he bent down to the two blue haired twins.

"Correct, I'm Gemi and this is Mini" said the male twin with a smile.

"Hey there Miss. Yesta; how's the head?" asked Virgo mockingly.

Dimaria didn't answer; she simply glared at the maiden with scathing eyes.

"Virgo, leave her alone, she's still pretty sour over the thrashing you guys gave her" said Ryan with a laugh.

"That was a draw at best!" retorted Dimaria suddenly.

"You were literally unconscious and at the mercy of our master" said Taurus in an amused tone.

"Playing dead so I could catch you unawares" said Dimaria with a huff.

"Just admit our master bested you and we can put the whole incident behind us" said Sagittarius as he plucked at his bow string.

Dimaria's eyes narrowed and she lunged at Ryan with her sword, she was just going to cut the skin, nothing serious, teach him a lesson.

Ryan snapped his fingers and Dimaria's blade once again fell to pieces in front of her, Cancer's great claws snapping wildly as it did.

"Wow… that was sky iron forged steel" said Invel as he picked up a shard of the broken sword.

Dimaria simply growled before downing another mug of beer.

Everyone smiled before Ryan suddenly collapsed forward coughing up blood.

"Master!" yelled Aquarius in surprise.

"Close our gates now!" roared Leo to the nearly dead wizard.

"C… cl… close… g… gates" whispered Ryan as he weakly flicked the nine keys through the air, each spirit vanishing in another flash of golden light.

"You damn fool, keeping that many gates open for such a time would kill even an S-class mage" growled August as he gently tried to heal Ryan's exhausted body.

"Sorry, always trying to push my body…" laughed Ryan feebly.

"Bed rest is what you need, let your magic regenerate naturally" said August with a sigh.

"Very well" said Ryan with a smile as he tried to get to his feet.

"I've got him" said Dimaria as she looped his arm over hers.

 **Diary Entry: Four Hundred Forty Seven**

I did it!

I summoned nine eclipse spirits for more than five minutes!

A new record!

Almost died doing it but that doesn't matter… I should aim for ten next time.

Dimaria was kind enough to help me to my room, I wonder if she was worried about me?

Anyway, I felt Zerefs magic approaching, it's still a while off but he should be here by tomorrow morning…

I'm so excited to see him again!

Good night!

 **A/N:**

 **Spoilers...**

 **RIP God Serena!**

 **Gotta love some overpowered Acnalogia showing up and ripping a Spriggan in half...**

 **Good times...**

 **Good times...**

 **Don't worry, Ryan will defiantly be upset about that, very upset...**

 **This chapter was actually a request via PM: since Ryan can use almost every kind of magic via his tomes, he should be able to use celestial magic, but since Lucy and Yukino have the Zodiac keys and the eclipse incident is not cannon in the manga story line they said I should just have him use the Eclipse spirits instead...**

 **Although it's probably one of the more difficult magics for him to use; but he's trying!**

 **Make sure to fav and follow and write those good reviews!**

 **And as always:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	4. The Black Wizard

**Hey guys and girls!  
**

 **Sorry this is a day late :(**

 **Enjoy!**

 _My father once told me that friends were meaningless to someone like me…_

 _Oh how I loved to prove him wrong!_

 **Chapter Four**

"Welcome back your majesty" said Invel politely.

"I'm back, Invel" said the black wizard with an amused smile adoring his face, "This might be a bit sudden but… do me a favor and gather the twelve"

"Doing so this instant will be difficult" said Invel as he rubbed his temples in thought, "If I had it in me to predict when the first winds of spring would blow you through the palace gates, I'd have had them assemble ahead of time"

"My, my, do you mean to tell me I'm a fickle breeze?" asked Zeref in an amused tone.

"Wind… a black wind. No… a dark storm that brings death, a spring breeze does not befit his majesty" said Dimaria firmly as she, Ajeel and Ryan entered the hall.

"Desert! That's it! A dust storm dancing over the lands of death is most fitting" said Ajeel with a grin.

"Why not call him what he is? The great black wizard?" suggested Ryan with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But a desert is way cooler!" argued Ajeel.

"Ajeel, Dimaria, Ryan, you all seem well" said Zeref with a curt smile.

"All of you, when addressing his majesty, try to maintain a tone of respect please" Growled Invel; all three Spriggan rolled their eyes.

"Its fine Invel" said Zeref calmly.

"Come to think of it though, you seem to be rather chipper as well, your majesty" said August softly as he slowly made his way into the room, "It appears that your skies have brightened"

"I guess so" said Zeref casually.

"So does that mean you've got an answer about Ragnarok?" asked August seriously.

"That again… Isn't it called the Dragon king festival in Ishgar?" wondered Ryan out loud.

Each of the Spriggans eyes widened in understanding.

"A battle! Sweet! Fucking sweet!" yelled Ajeel in excitement.

The soft tapping of a cane against the wooden floor broke the sudden silence and the occupants turned to see the Alvarez empire minister Yajeel walking towards him, a stranger walking slightly behind him.

"My majesty… you've returned for your trip! I am absolutely elated to see your face again" Yajeel quickly realized his mistake and took a step back, bowing lowly as he did, "My apologies"

"Do not worry… these past few years; Ancselam seems to have been in a good mood" said Zeref with another odd smile.

Ajeel and Ryan were trying not to laugh as they watch Ajeel's uncle kiss Zerefs butt.

"No, no, someone of my caliber could have their soul sucked right out of them just by approaching his majesty" said Yajeel truthfully.

Ryan saw a flash of sadness cross Zerefs eyes as he saw said truth in the words.

"I hope that his majesty is aware of the servant of Ishgar that that began staying in the palace during his majesty's absence" said Yajeel as he gestured to the short man beside him.

Ryan was stunned, no, more than that, he was shocked!

He knew this person.

"Yes. I am aware" said Zeref calmly, observing the stout guest.

"He absolutely insists that he have an audience with you immediately, so I thought I would allow him the chance to at least briefly glimpse thee" said Yajeel with a firm face.

Ryan still couldn't find his words; the world was all but deaf to him.

"Yajeel. When you invite people from other countries into the palace you must draw up the requisite official documents first…" began Invel before he was cut off by his master.

"It's fine" said Zeref softly.

The stranger seemed stunned before he swiftly fell to one knee.

"I…It is a great honor to meet you, your majesty" said the man, stuttering a little before Zeref.

Ryan finally found his voice.

"Markarov? Markarov Dreyar?" he said hesitantly.

The man looked at the teen with wide eyes.

"How do you know that name?" he asked suddenly.

"Mavis gave it to you… I was there when you were born" whispered Ryan as his memories flashed through his mind back to the day Rita died due to Mavis's curse.

Markarov was shocked, so was everyone else present.

"I don't…" he stuttered before Zeref stepped in.

"Please leave us, I will talk with Master. Dreyar personally" said the ever young looking teen as he dismissed the Spriggans.

"But Zeref…" begged Ryan.

"Just let me speak with him first, you will have your time" promised Zeref as the emperor and the ex-guild master walked out onto the large balcony.

"Hey dude, are you alright?" asked Ajeel as he put his hand on the shaking teens shoulder.

"I'm fine… I just need some air… Tome of Transportation: Magic Circle"

Ryan was promptly whipped away, leaving the other remaining Spriggan rather confused.

 **Roof Top**

Ryan sat perched precariously on the edge of a very slim ledge, content to quietly watch the sun move through the sky.

Only a hundred meters below him, his two friends were discussing something of urgent importance.

He could have listened, a simple sense enhancing spell and it would be like he was right there with them, yet he didn't because Zeref had asked him to.

He could sense their magic however; Makarov's was old and a mere shadow of its former glory… still powerful though.

Zerefs on the other hand was still at the peak of its strength, it never seemed to change.

"I'll never surrender the first to the likes of you!"

Markarov's voice echoed across the castle and Ryan's eyes flashed open just in time to see the ex-guild master go giant and attempt to crush Zeref.

Ryan could sense Zerefs fear, this was no joke, Markarov was trying to kill his friend!

And he was winning!

"Tome of Anti-Magic: Dispel!" yelled Ryan as he landed between the two wizards.

Markarov's giant form shrank back down and he was left out of breath.

"What are you doing?!" roared the old man.

"Why are you trying to kill Zeref?" asked Ryan in a puzzled tone, on look a Zeref was all he needed to confirm that the wizard was hurt.

"Tome of Restraint: Ten point binding prism" said Ryan as he raised his hand to restrain the elderly man.

"Wait…" however Markarov didn't finish as a flash of white appeared followed by a person whom Ryan recognized before they both disappeared.

"Mest…" said Ryan softly as he tried to piece what had just happened together.

"Ajeel, August… go" whispered Zeref as he groaned.

"Zeref, are you alright?" asked Ryan as he bent down next to him, summoning a tome of healing to his hands.

"I should be fine, he got me good though" chuckled Zeref as his wounds quickly healed, Ryan breathing a sigh of relief before realizing the situation.

"I need to go after him, try and talk some sense into him" he got to his feet but a hand on his shoulder quickly halted his movements forward.

"I have sent Ajeel after them, he has been ordered to restrain them and return to us" said Zeref softly.

"But…" began Ryan.

"You know Markarov so therefore it would be most difficult for you to capture him" explained Zeref.

Ryan nodded, he knew it was true.

"Tome of Revelation: Eagle Eyes" said Ryan quickly, his eyes flashing gold, he could now observe the scene himself.

"Natsu? Lucy? Erza? Gray? Wendy? Carla?" whispered Ryan as he saw his fairy tail friends being approached by the desert king.

Without warning, Erza threw dozen of knives at the Spriggan, Ryan wasn't worried since they would be turned to sand upon contact with the young man's flesh, he was more concerned about the fact that his friends had just attacked Ajeel with no real reason.

The Tome Master watched as Ajeel pursued them as a giant sand monster, not the most effective capture method in his mind but it was Ajeel so he couldn't really say he was surprised…

"Star Dress? Demon slayer ice magic?" stated Ryan as he watched Lucy and Gray shoot Ajeel's sand summons out of the air.

"Why are they doing this?" asked Ryan to Zeref who was also observing the battle.

"They're afraid of our empire, the power that I and the twelve hold is too much for them to handle so they have been secretly trying to sabotage us, the vampires you encountered were ordered to do so by one of the ten wizard saints" explained Zeref sadly.

"Hyberion would never do something like that!" yelled Ryan in anger, his eyes sparking purple lightning.

"Look for yourself" said Zeref with sad eyes.

Ryan turned to see a familiar flying ship hovering above the members of Fairy Tail and Ajeel.

"That's the ship of Blue Pegasus" stated Ryan.

The members of Fairy Tail suddenly vanished and Ryan looked at the flying ship to see the thunder dragon slayer Laxus preparing a roar attack, aimed directly at Ajeel.

"AJEEL!" yelled Ryan as he tried to move forward to help his sand wielding friend.

"Don't worry, August is with him" said Zeref, instantly calming the frantic teen.

Zeref was right, a huge explosion of lightning occurred, almost blinding the two wizards watching.

However Ryan saw a class ten magic bubble around the area, looking closer he saw the unscathed form of both August and Ajeel.

Ryan breathed a sigh of relief before his stomach was scooped hollow.

"Fairy Tail attacked us… how could they do such a thing?" whispered Ryan, his left wrist suddenly began to burn with pain.

Tearing off his glove he noticed that his guild emblem was pulsing red hot.

"You need to remove it, you'll lose your hand otherwise" noted Zeref as he cast an anti-burn charm on the mark.

"How?" asked Ryan as it continued to burn, bone could be seen through the charred flesh.

"Replace it with the mark of Alvarez, this way you can become a true Spriggan" suggested Zeref softly.

Ryan thought is over; if he abandoned his mark he would never see Mavis again…

He would no longer be part of the guild which he had called home on more than one occasion…

"Do it…" he said suddenly

"Very well, repair the flesh" ordered Zeref as his hands began to glow.

"Tome of Healing: Rapid Regen" whispered Ryan, his hands began to glow green as the light rapidly created fresh flesh on his wrist.

"With this mark you swear loyalty to me and the Alvarez Empire, do you accept the mark?" asked Zeref, his hand hovering just over the newly repaired flesh.

"I do…" confirmed Ryan.

It didn't hurt; if he hadn't been watching himself he wouldn't even have known it was on his arm.

Yet the mark of Alvarez burned bright on his wrist, signifying his rise to power.

"Come along, since you know them, you can help us plan for our invasion" said Zeref as he walked into the castle again.

"Very well your majesty"

 **An Hour Later**

"If you plan on taking Bosco; that would force them to send out their strongest force to counter it. I recommend sending August, Serena and possibly Jacob… you will undoubtedly be countered by your former gods of Ishgar Serena, I also suspect that the wizard saint Jura will accompany them" concluded Ryan as the seven Spriggan sat around the large round table.

"Not a problem" said the exuberant man with a wave of his hand.

"I suggest an initial approach from the sky, set off all their little traps early before launching an attack from all sides" said Ryan as he moved the various pieces around the board.

"A man called Freed will set up a magical barrier around the town of Magnolia, Wahl; I suggest you take your doll and a small squad to make a hole in it. Brandish, the celestial spirit mage Lucy Heartfilia might prove to be a hindrance, go to her house and take her out" ordered Ryan, his eyes darting over the board.

"Heartfilia huh?" said the country demolisher curiously.

"What about little old me?" asked Dimaria with a pout.

"Take the real Wahl, Neinhart and secure the south, due to your nature as a sword user, Markarov will undoubtedly send someone near your caliber, possibly Erza or the lady from Mermaid Heel" explained Ryan, "Both are equally skilled and should not be underestimated"

Dimaria simply smirked but nodded in understanding.

"Invel and Yajeel will accompany his majesty along with the main force of the army, Bradman will secure the North along with his force, tell him to expect powerful resistance though" said Ryan with a sigh.

"What about the other Spriggan not present?" asked Ajeel curiously.

Zeref answered first.

"They will be given orders at a later date, Master. Blackworth here will be plan B, should all else fail… but until then he shall offer long range fire from right here using his magic" explained Zeref.

"Can you really fire from that distance?" asked August incredulously.

"I can… even further if I really tried" muttered Ryan as he took his seat.

The other Spriggan members looked at him with a worried glance, something had changed inside the young tome master and they all knew it.

 **Fairy Tail**

"There was another Spriggan whom I had only seen once before, he had come by the guild hall a few years back, he protected Zeref but seemed confused as to why I was attacking me, he knew who I was and said he knew my mother, yet he looks barely older than Gray" said Markarov with a worried expression.

Mavis's eyes widened.

"Dark brown hair?"

"Yes"

"Gentle purple eyes?"

"I suppose"

"Wore black gloves?"

"Yes, are you going somewhere with this first master?"

Mavis looked heartbroken as the final nail was laid into the coffin of truth.

"Ryan Blackworth is a member of the Spriggan twelve and as far as we're concerned, we just tried to kill the man he works for in his own backyard"

The entire guild fell quiet...

"Damn… this could prove challenging then" muttered Erza.

"Who cares!? He may be a Spriggan but Ryan is still our friend first, we'll talk some sense into him!" yelled Natsu as he got up onto the table.

"Very well… prepare for battle"

 **Alvarez Empire**

"Prepare for battle..."

 **A/N: It's almost time!**

 **I'm kinda in a state of flux writing this story since I'm having to stay a few chapters behind the manga in case anything happens (keeping it cannon is difficult!)**

 **Oh well!**

 **Loving the manga so far!**

 **Leave a review, fav and follow...**

 **And as always:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for watching.**

 **Bye!**


	5. The Love

**Tis the season too eat candy!  
**

 **Falalalalalala!**

 **Hey guys, girls and everyone in between!**

 **Happy Valentines Day!**

 **I know I'm one day late but my mother birthday also falls on the same day so yeah...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.s This is not actually cannon just a little one shot!**

 **Valentines Special**

 **Diary Entry: Off Record**

It was late in the evening, and all through the castle, not a creature was stirring except for a certain sand rascal…

Oh wait… wrong holiday!

Do any other holidays have good one liner like that?

I don't think so…

Anyway, its Valentine's Day tomorrow and I've got the perfect gift for Dimaria (I asked her to be my valentine three days ago and she was chill about it)

Brandy and Ajeel plan on seeing some sort of show during the day but tomorrow night; Dimaria, Ajeel, Wahl, August, Jacob, Invel, Serena, Brandish, Zeref and I will be celebrating Valentine's Day together in the main hall.

Note to self: I am pushing this first real holiday as hard as possible since I missed out on Christmas!

 **Alvarez Castle**

"Sup bitches!" yelled Ajeel as he kicked open the doors to the main dining hall, upon seeing Zeref seated alongside his fellow Spriggan, his eyes widened in surprise, "Your majesty, sorry about that"

"It's fine Ajeel, you have every right to be in a good mood. Miss. Brandish is an excellent person, I'm sure you will both enjoy the show" said Zeref with a smile.

Ajeel went red in the face.

"You told him…" he hissed at Dimaria, Ryan and Wahl who were (only barley) containing their laughter.

"In my defence… nah I got nothing… Wahl?" chuckled Ryan childishly.

"It's just a bit of fun amongst the Spriggan Ajeel, I'm sure that no matter what happens you'll always remain friends" laughed Wahl.

"You got that right…" whispered Dimaria.

"Oh… Invel get this man some ice for that burn" said Ryan with a smirk.

"HEYO!" cheered Wahl before the two were swept out of the room in a wave of sand.

The other remaining Spriggan chuckled at the desert kings embarrassment before the soft clicking of heels against marble floor filled the room.

Brandish had her hair let down, she was wearing a lovely black gown that had a split down the side, revealing her smooth skin.

"B…Brandish… you look amazing" stuttered Ajeel.

"As do you Ajeel" said Brandish with a small smile.

"W… what the?" cried Ajeel as he looked down and saw he was in a dusty brown suit, his normal tangle of hair was pulled back with a hair tie, a strong smell of desert lilies wafted off of him.

He turned his head to see Ryan's glowing hand fade and one of his various tomes vanish.

The tome master winked and gestured for him to go.

"Have fun you two! Wear protection!" yelled Wahl as he finally managed to get back into the hall before being promptly swept out again.

"Too be young… right your majesty?" sighed August with a smile.

"Yes… to be young" agreed the immortal.

 **Later that Evening**

"Umm… Dimaria, happy valentine's day" stammered Ryan nervously as he held out a heart shaped box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers.

The Valkyrie seemed taken back by the sudden gesture; her cheeks flushed red as she softly grabbed them.

"Salted caramel… my favorite, how did you know?" she asked curiously as she bit into one.

Ryan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You told me back when we first met, I've just remembered" he explained.

"How sweet!" noted Wahl.

"Tome of Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Shattering Light, Sky Drill!" yelled Ryan as he blew the tech mage out the nearest window.

Dimaria shuffled around for a moment before producing a medium sized gift bag.

"Here you are Ryan, happy valentine's day" said Dimaria with a completely red face.

The mage gently opened the bag before pulling out a rather thick book.

"What's this?" he asked curiously.

Opening the first page, his breath caught in his throat as he saw a picture of himself and Dimaria eating cotton candy together.

"It's a book of every good time you've had with the Spriggan, we're all in there" explained Dimaria as she gestured for him to sit down next to her on the bed.

Flicking through the pages Ryan laughed and smiled as he saw Ajeel getting electrocuted by Wahl's doll, Invel being caught eating a tub of ice-cream and Serena setting the kitchen on fire when he got angry trying to make popcorn.

A single tear hit the page; Dimaria looked at Ryan and saw that the wizard was crying.

"I'm sorry, this is just so amazing… thank you" he said and without even thinking he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Dimaria's eyes were rolling around in her head, the warrior's brain unable to comprehend what had just transpired.

"Say a word Wahl and I'll disassemble you until you can't be put back together" growled Ryan, the door to the room suddenly closed softly and the sound of running footsteps could be heard from outside the door.

"Thank you Ryan…" whispered Dimaria as she hugged the mage tightly.

"Hey Ryan! You owe me a fight!" yelled Serena as he burst through the door.

Two hands met two faces.

 **Castle Arena**

"The rules are simple, only dragon slayer magic may be utilized during this match. The first one to bring unconsciousness to the other will be declared the winner or if one combatant concedes defeat or if I the judge deem one of the combatants to be unable to carry on" stated August from the judges box, Invel and Zeref sat on either side of him.

"Kick his butt RYAN!" yelled Wahl loudly.

"You got this Serena!" yelled Ajeel.

The desert king and country demolisher had been forced to cancel their date when Brandish had shrunk the entire dinner by accident, they were now enjoying a few drinks (they should be technically dead) and watching the match.

"Tome of Dragon Slayer Secret Arts, Tome of Dragon Slayer Magic" whispered Ryan as two tomes appeared in his hands, he let them float behind him, this allowed him to access the spells without having to access the tome.

"Any words before the match begins?" asked August to his too fellow judges.

"Well my money is on dragon slayer experience, Ryan may have more variety of magic to draw from but Serena is more experience in using dragon slayer magic" noted Invel.

"That is correct however Ryan is much more experienced than anyone here, don't doubt his power" explained Zeref with a small smile.

August and Invel looked surprised by this revelation but didn't push it.

"Are the combatants ready?" asked August.

"Ab… sol… utely" said Serena as he struck a pose.

"Ready…" muttered Ryan as his aura flared up.

"BEGIN!" roared August.

"Purgatory Dragons Hellflame!"

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"

The two raging flames exploded in the center of the arena, the shield barrier only just holding under the immense heat.

"Glacial Dragon Raging Blizzard!"

A wave of ice hit Ryan like a truck, blasting his backwards and encasing him in layers of ice.

"It seems as if the tome master has been subdued" noted Invel in surprise.

Serena looked proud as he flicked the ice and nodded.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" yelled Ryan as he appeared behind hybrid theory and ripped into him.

"I take it back!" yelled Invel as he looked on in wonder.

"Sea Dragon Battle Array!"

A tidal wave of water rushed towards Ryan, the young man simply stood his ground.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY RYAN!" screamed Dimaria in panic.

"Holy Shadow Dragon Flash Fang!"

A combination of light and dark energy erupted from Ryan's fists as he utilized the unison raid attack used by Sting and Rouge.

"What!?" yelled Serena in surprise as the unison raid tore through his water attack and pummeled him into the wall.

"What a crippling attack, thoughts gentlemen?" asked August curiously.

"Since Ryan's tomes automatically catalogue any spell he has seen it only makes sense that a unison raid based attack would be present in his arsenal" explained Zeref.

"It seems that Serena is getting serious now" noted Invel.

It was true; the dragon slayer was fully concentrated on beating the tome master.

"Enough small play Ryan, now we fight to win" growled the former wizard saint.

"Indeed, let's begin" nodded Ryan.

The two mages lit up their auras, the sheer power of them threatening to burst the protective barrier, yet neither would even consider going soft.

"One attack Ryan, the final bout to decide whose dragon slaying magic is better" said Serena as his hands lit up with magic.

"Agreed" said Ryan with a nod as he took a deep breath.

"I don't plan on losing, I've got a final secret art spell that not even his majesty has seen yet" laughed Serena, "I planned on using it against Acnalogia but this will be the true test"

Ryan's eyes narrowed at the name of the dragon king but he kept his resolve.

"Hmm… that spell could kill Ryan" noted August with a tone of worry.

"The real danger here is not for Ryan, his victory is assured, we now just have to pray that he doesn't kill God Serena in the process of winning" laughed Zeref loudly.

"Ready?" asked Serena.

"Ready" said Ryan with a nod.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Luminous Sky Eclipse Blade!"

"Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic huh?" noted Ryan as he bought his left foot back.

The golden energy surged toward him; there wasn't a human on earth who could stop that.

Even Zeref looked concerned.

"True Dragon Lost Art: Space Distortion!"

Ryan stuck out his hand and a large magic circle appeared in front of him, the wave of golden light was rendered useless as it flowed around the shield.

Once Serena had spent all his magic, Ryan let down the shield.

"Impossible, that was everything I had" he said, gasping for breath.

Ryan grinned before he snapped his fingers, a spiral of purple left in his wake.

"What the?" noted Wahl as he scanned for the teen.

" **SPACE DRAGON ROAR!"**

Serena had no time to block the sheer wall of energy that had erupted from the lips of the Tome Master who had teleported above him.

To say God Serena was crushed by the attack would be like saying that a fly could stop a tank; he was pulverized into the ground.

Once the dust had cleared everyone looked to see Ryan standing over the completely unconscious Serena, the Spriggans body burnt and battered by the force of the breath attack.

"THE WINNER IS RYAN BLACKWORTH!" yelled August loudly.

Everyone present cheered loudly and Ryan raised his hands in victory

"Good try Serena… maybe next time" whispered Ryan as he walked off.

The dragon slayer simply groaned.

Ryan looked to the stands, his eyes locking with those of a certain warrior princesses.

"Happy valentine's day Ryan"

"Happy valentine's day Dimaria"

 **A/N: Happy Valentines Day everyone!**

 **Tell that very special person you love them, regardless of if it's a holiday or not!**

 **They deserve to be told that they're loved and who better to tell them than you?**

 **Ideas for the main story are coming way slower now that the manga has slowed up a bit (still loving it but Wahl and Laxus's battle is just lasting too long!)**

 **So I'll probably be updating Death at Kuoh academy next week...**

 **Maybe...**

 **Don't quote me on that!**

 **Review, fav and follow and as always:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **See ya next week!**


	6. The Citizen

**I know I said that DAKA: GWB? would be my next update but my computer decided to screw me over and restore itself so I only have an original draft...**

 **TECHNOLOGY! (insert history channel dude here)**

 **As for this story, well it's getting much harder to update since Laxus and Wahl have been the main focus for the past few chapters of the manga!**

 **Anyway:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Diary Entry: Four Hundred Forty Nine**

The Spriggan have departed, as had Zeref…

The invasion of Ishgar has commenced.

I sit on the balcony of the castle, overlooking the city below me.

I'm plan B in case his majesty is unable to defeat our true opponent, the king of dragons: Acnalogia.

Even writing this now I'm seething with rage from just thinking of the vile creature's name, I would love nothing more than to unleash every bit of dragon slaying magic I have in my tomes at him but Zeref has ordered me not to engage if he should show up.

God Serena will be the first challenger for the dragon.

With his eight dragon Lacrima, I'm sure he will put a dent in the bastard.

Ajeel is almost to Magnolia, they don't seem to have noticed the long range concealment charm August and I placed on the ships before they departed but they'll have to drop them in order to pick up speed and use their cannons.

Brandish and Wahl's doll are in position.

It was child's play to teleport Brandish into the town, however one person was the max I could transport since the magic would have picked up by their sensors otherwise.

I've requested that no one kill anyone from Fairy Tail, Zeref accepted my request but in exchange he asked that they be allowed to kill anyone else.

I wasn't happy with it so I compromised, if they fight against you then they die, if they surrender then you must take them prisoner.

He seemed happy with this and left with a smile.

Dimaria came to see me before she, Wahl and Neinhart departed.

We had a quick chat about things… and I promised we would talk more when this was all over.

 **Alvarez Empire**

The city itself was almost completely deserted, the only exception being mothers and their children who sheltered in their homes, awaiting their husbands and fathers return from battle.

Ryan wandered down the main stretch, content to move in silence until he was needed.

"Excuse me Mister. Spriggan"

Ryan turned to see a small blonde girl standing behind him; she was holding something behind her back.

"Salutations young one, what are you doing out here?" asked the teen as he crouched down to her level.

The blonde seemed to blush before putting her hands forward quickly.

In her small pale fingers was a swirling rainbow Lacrima, its colors ever changing, swirling in the depths was the mark of the empire.

Ryan was stunned that such a beautiful piece of jewelry existed.

"Tha… Thank you, for stopping those nasty ogres" said the girl quietly.

"Oh… that's alright, something this fantastic would be wasted on me" said Ryan as he pushed the girl's hands back.

"But… you did something nice… so this is a thanks from my family to you" said the girl in confusion.

Ryan thought for a moment.

"I'll cut you a deal then, I'll take the Lacrima and you have to promise to get strong alright… so that you can protect your family and the Alvarez Empire yourself" offered Ryan as he stuck out his right hand.

The blonde nodded furiously and shock his hand with just as much vigor.

"I will!" she said seriously.

Ryan took the Lacrima and smiled at her.

"What's your name young one?" asked the wizard as he put the Lacrima in his cloak.

"Anna, Anna West" she said with a small bow.

"Pleasure to meet you Anna, my name is Ryan Blackworth… would you like me to teach you magic someday?" asked Ryan curiously.

Anna's eyes lit up and she nodded her small head.

"Very well, if you're willing please accept a small gift from me, it will give you the power to save lives" said Ryan as he materialized a tome in his hands.

"Oh… it's shining" said the girl as his hands glowed.

"What's your favorite element Anna?" asked Ryan with a raised eyebrow.

The girl thought for a moment before clicking her fingers.

"Well I like the wind and spring and stuff like that" she said with a smile.

"Hmm…" Ryan thought for a moment, "Here, swallow these"

He gave the girl a small white orb and a small green orb no bigger than a marble.

"What are they?" she asked curiously.

"Miniature demon slaying Lacrima, they might not look big now, but by the time they develop, you'll be very strong" explained Ryan.

Anna seemed pleased and swallowed the two orbs instantly.

"Oh… they taste nice" she said with a smile.

"Very well, when this is all over I'll come and find you and we can begin some of your training… make sure you tell your parents that a Spriggan has agreed to train you, if they want money or anything please don't hesitate to ask" said Ryan as he ruffled her hair and stood up straight again.

"Where are you going now?" asked the girl sadly.

"I've got to help my friends win a war" said Ryan with a wink before he vanished in a spiral of black light.

Armed with a huge grin, Anna ran all the way home and told her parents the news.

They were very happy…

 **Castle Balcony**

"We're about to engage the enemy"

Ajeel's voice echoed through the minds of the Spriggan and Zeref as Ryan connected all thirteen of them together.

"I think you should have sent a bigger force Ajeel" noted Ryan as he watched from afar.

"Pfft… I could take these bitches by myself, I only bought this many cause his majesty wanted me too" laughed Ajeel.

"Well Wahl's doll is just about in position so you can uncloak and hit them with everything you've got" ordered Ryan as he saw the large robot move cloaked towards the edge of the town.

Ryan snapped his fingers and the airships speed up.

"How are their reactions? I wish I was there!" exclaimed Wahl excitedly.

"Oh there pretty good, lots of panic but not a lot of fear" said Ryan with a smirk as he watched the airships bullets reflect off of the shield he had predicted would be there.

Something flashed in Ryan's mind, a huge surge of power.

"Ajeel, you're about to be fired upon by the Jupiter cannon, be ready" informed Ryan as he enhanced his vision and saw Bisca taking aim.

"Thanks man… these twerps won't know what hit em" laughed Ajeel.

The titanic blast tore through the air, yet Ajeel stopped it with one hand.

Admittedly it tore about a dozen other ships apart from the dispersion spray.

"Opps…" muttered Ajeel.

Ryan simply face palmed.

"He blew up his own ships didn't he?" asked Dimaria as she sharpened her sword.

"About a dozen by my count" noted Ryan.

"It was ten at max!" yelled Ajeel, "Oh… hold up, there's something coming"

"How interesting…" muttered Ryan as he watched three dragon slayers tear apart airships.

"Umm… any advice oh great and knowledgeable fairy tail master?" asked Ajeel as two more ships fell from the sky.

"Focus your fire and force them to land on your ship…" suggested Ryan with a blank face.

With a glint in his eyes, he saw Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel land on the airship and he couldn't help but chuckle lightly as he watched the three slayers get taken out by their motion sickness.

The battle raged on in much the way Ryan expected; Erza challenged Ajeel, Lucy managed to get the upper hand on Brandish and the thunder legion succeeded in destroying Wahl's doll.

"Oh dear…" muttered Ryan as he saw Ajeel get cut down by Erza.

"What's happened?" asked Zeref.

"Ajeel… he's dead your majesty" stuttered Ryan as he closed his eyes in pain.

"Now you see the true extent that Fairy Tail is willing to go to in order to win" muttered Zeref.

"I do…" whispered Ryan.

"There are a lot of annoying buildings here" groaned Serena as he, August and Jacob made their way through another town on Bosco.

"Tome of Refined Destruction: White Noise Wave Impact!" yelled Ryan as he aimed for the center of the continent.

A single ball of pure white light erupted from his hands, forcing him back a few feet and rocketing towards the country of Bosco.

"Woah! Incoming!" stated Jacob as the orb flew over them.

It collided with a mountain and there was a flash of light so brilliant that it could be seen from back In Alvarez.

"Anti-material magic…" noted August as the magic phased harmlessly through organic tissue yet annihilated any man made structure in the country.

"Thanks Ryan!" yelled Serena as thousands of people now looked around in confusion before seeing the three Spriggan.

Ryan closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Super long range anti-matter magic cannon!"

Ryan's eyes suddenly shot open as Wahl's words echoed through his mind.

He could only watch as the Spriggan formed the cannon and aimed at Fairy Tail, there was no way Ryan could stop the firing process.

Looking towards the guild itself he noticed the Christina air ship and its piolet.

Using a bit of subtle magic, Ryan overcharged the ships shields and thrusters in order for the ship to block the incoming magic blast.

"Darn… I missed" muttered Wahl.

Dimaria was giggling softly and Ryan felt his anger drain away.

"No killing of Fairy Tail guys and what's the first thing you do? Fire a big ass gun at the fucking guild hall!" shouted Ryan.

"Woah! Ryan swore? The world must be ending, later everyone! I'm out!" exclaimed Serena sarcastically.

"Shove a cork in Serena" grumbled Ryan as he sat down on the ledge of the castle balcony and continued to observe the situation.

"It seems that the four of your previous companions from the wizard saints are coming to counter you Serena, be on your guard, you might have been the most powerful but they should be underestimated" warned Ryan as he watched, Warrod, Hyberion, Wolfheim and Jura walk across the landscape.

"Don't worry, I'll take them all on by myself, no sweat!" laughed the exuberant man confidently.

You could almost hear the collective eye roll from the other eleven Spriggan…

"Oh… we're here, just a second" said Dimaria as she and Wahl got off the boat and promptly ripped through the port side town.

"Lame…" groaned Wahl as he perched himself on top of a nearby building.

"I like it here, I'm glad you didn't blow it off the map Wahl" said Dimaria as she walked past dozens of unconscious people.

"Well my target was fairy tail but…" Wahl trailed off.

"Send the troops towards the forest, you'll face opposition from Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel, both are fearsome guilds… the top users have sky god slaying magic, ice make magic and incredible swordsman ship" explained Ryan as he saw the two familiar guilds approaching.

"Got it!" said Wahl as they watched the troops begin their march through the wide open plains.

Ryan turned his attention to Bradman's section, the death god's troops seemed to be making slow progress but that was simply due to the rough terrain before them.

"Tome of World Magic: Gravity Wave" whispered Ryan, "Stop moving Bradman"

The Spriggan instantly obeyed and watched as the land before them was flattened, allowing for much smoother travel.

Said Spriggan raised his thumb in thanks.

"No problem" said Ryan as his tome faded and he turned his attention back to Zerefs army.

Bringing up a giant map of the continent of Ishgar, Ryan plotted the exact locations of his fellow Spriggan marking them with small cartoon faces and then marking the general locations of the other guilds that were going to engage the Alvarez Empire.

"Bradman, Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus are moving to intercept you, be ready; they have two third gen dragon slayers who can enter dragon force on command" explained Ryan as the two guilds flashed up.

The hooded man nodded slightly as an indication that he had heard.

A sudden pulse of magic echoed through Ryan's mind, turning his direction towards Zerefs army, he noticed that Natsu was rapidly approaching the army of one million.

"Zeref, Invel, Natsu is coming and his power level is far more potent that before, he has something strong and I'm not sure exactly what it is" explained Ryan as he relayed the information to the emperor and Winter General.

"Understood, I'll go and meet him myself" decided Zeref with a smile.

 **Diary Entry: Four Hundred Fifty**

Igneel seems to have bequeathed his last embers of power onto Natsu; admittedly these Embers are the equivalent of a volcano.

He had Zeref on the ropes for a moment there, yet for some reason Happy held him back from landing what might have been a fatal blow.

Before he left, I sensed a small impurity in Natsu's brain, it's difficult to deduce from this distance but it might be a small magic tumor.

I hope he'll be okay…

Despite what they've done, I still harbor no true cruel intent towards Fairy Tail.

I'm aware of the fact the Zeref wants the Lumen Histoire, he was so curious when I told him about it so it's only logical.

I'm part of the Alvarez Empire now, I want to win for them but I won't kill any of my friends, even if they attacked first.

I will not be so kind against that king dragon who killed Igneel…

The four wizard saints have met up with Serena, August and Jacob.

I'm interested to see how this battle goes, I don't expect much from the WS but they're called that for a reason, so I'm reserving my judgement until the battle has been decided.

I use the word battle loosely because I know that they don't have a snowballs chance in hell of beating all three of them, I doubt they could even beat Serena himself but like I said…

I'll leave it up to the actual results.

 **Alvarez Castle Balcony**

Ryan watched with immense amusement as Serena single handedly took out Hyberion, Wolfheim, Warrod and Jura without even breaking a sweat.

He winced as Serena went in for the kill, it hurt to see one of his former friends about to die but he was too far away to interfere and his words would do very little against the dragon slayer.

However, Warrod wasn't going down without a fight…

The four saints banded together and got some solid shots in, Ryan's heart was racing as he watched Wolfheim smash him in the face, Jura summoned massive rock fists and as Hyberion used his formidable vampire magic against the Spriggan.

"He's taking quite the beating" noted August to Ryan.

"He'll be fine, dragon slayers are quite resilient" explained Ryan.

August chuckled and held back Jacob from interfering.

Serena finally got serious and began to attack the wizard saints with earth, water and fire type dragon slaying magic…

"Stop him August" ordered Ryan as he saw the damage caused to the saints.

"Enough Serena!" yelled August as the Spriggan was winding up for a wind based attack.

"Oh… did I overdo it?" asked Serena confidently as he let his magic fade.

"The man with eight dragon Lacrima within him" noted Jacob, "Impressive as always"

"Hybrid Theory, the man beloved by the dragon god" stated August with a small smile.

"I still think assassination magic is better" said Ryan as he breathed a sigh of relief; they were leaving the saints alone… battered but not dead.

"Let's head for Fairy Tail" said August as the three Spriggan walked off.

"Everyone else should be wrapping up their battles shortly, make sure you don't attack until Zeref has arrived" said Ryan as he watched the Valkyrie strip the mermaid heel guild master down to her underwear and as Bradman tore through his enemies in the blink of an eye.

"Got it… we'll…" August trailed off as a pulse of magic swept across the landscape.

Ryan's eyes widened in fear before promptly narrowing in molten rage.

"It's him…" he whispered, anger infused into his words.

"Acnalogia" said August as the dragon king appeared in his human form.

"Smells like a dragon" muttered the dragon slayer as he looked at God Serena.

"So you came to me, I've been wandering the entire continent looking for…" began the ex-wizard saint.

However Acnalogia had other plans and burst forward faster than even Ryan could track and tore a chunk out of the side of Serena.

"NO! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" yelled Ryan; he shot a bolt of pure energy into the sky, the blast lighting up the entire kingdom.

"Only seven more left, until I am the true dragon slayer king" muttered Acnalogia.

Ryan's eyes lit up, bright purple lightning sparking off his body.

"Let it begin…" he whispered insanely…

 **A/N: The madness is back!**

 **The idea of Anna is just some preparation for the future, she will not play a role (or even be seen) for quite some time after this chapter.**

 **That being said, I don't want Ryan's character to be completely devoted to either Fairy Tail or the Spriggan, so I feel he will need some... teacher moments to round him off eventually.**

 **But for now... incredibly powerful spells that I totally made up on the spot but could still pass for a spells canonically!**

 **Leave a review, fav and follow (preferably the review, your words make me so happy :)**

 **Oh... I was kinda in Spain so that's why I didn't update yesterday... soz!**

 **And as always:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **See ya next week.**

 **Bye!**


	7. The Update

Hey guys, Parradox here with a quick update!

 **The Wander:** Due to lack of source material to work off of, I am putting this on a small break until the manga gives me something to work with… in other Fairy Tail News: Dimaria is a god? Did not call that!

 **Death at Kuoh Academy Volume Three:** The first chapter of the series is set to release next Sunday on the thirteenth of March (don't know what time though)

Sorry for the lack of uploads this week but I have to focus on exams (cause apparently you need to do well at them, who would have guessed?) and that has taken a lot of my time so far… :(

Oh well!

I'll try to drop a special chapter for one of my older stories but don't count on it, I am also working on an original (FictionPress) story that might be released in the future… I dunno, I'll have my friend read it and see what he thinks.

Till then:

My name is Parradox and I'll see you all next week.

Bye!

P.s The first person to guess the next entity I will introduce in Death at Kuoh Academy Volume 3 will get a cameo in the next volume at some point (post answers via review on Death at Kuoh Academy Volume 1 or 2!)

P.s.s You'll never guess, it's fun though!


End file.
